vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki
As the first year Day Class student and school guardian at Cross Academy, Yuuki Cross shows a strong personality. The bond Yuuki develops towards Kaname Kuran is deep and important to her. She does not seem shocked when she learns Kaname is a Pureblood, she thinks it will not change her opinion of him. After all, she admires and idolizes him. Kaname loves Yuki more than anything in the world. He is always protecting Yuki and deems her as the most important person in the world to him. He has said many times that Yuki is "his dear girl". Juri and Haruka were said to have committed suicide, but Kaname reveals that they were really murdered. When they died, Kaname was forced into the care of Asato Ichijo. But he just wants to use Kaname for his own purposes. This made Kaname ditch his guards and run away from it often. When Kaname had saved Yuki from a Level E when she was five years old, he brought her to his friend Chairman Cross. The Chairman handed her a plate of pudding, but she just sniffed and poked it. Kaname picked up the spoon and tried to feed her, but when he tried to do so, Yuki saw his fangs. She reached up with her fingers and touched them. She became scared as she remembered the Level E that attacked her. Saddened by the fact that Yuki had become frightened of him, he leaves to calm her down. A week later, he receives a message from the Chairman that said Yuki had been attacked by vampires. He rushes over only to realize that he had been tricked. The Chairman then excitedly points out that Yuki had dressed herself, even though the clothes were on wrong. Kaname falls into a fit of laughter as Yuki covers her head, leaving her bottom out. She then looks out at Kaname as he gets a hold of himself. He then apologizes for scaring her, as he is leaving he says "bye bye". But as he is trying to leave, she grabs hold of his coat saying her first word, "Kana…me! Kaname!" Yuki and Kaname become very close, as she would always run to him to greet him. But the arrival of Zero and the making of the Night Class both made them get separated from each other very often. Since he is feared by the other vampires because he is a Pureblood and because Yuki had all of her memories when she was five years old erased, he is often very lonely. Few people are close to him. Before her memories were erased, Yuki was hidden away because the Vampire Council was trying to use Purebloods for their own purpose and because Rido was also a threat. Before her memories were erased, Yuki never saw the outside world. Ever since she was a child, Kaname always kept an eye on her, watching her every step. She is so important to him, that he often visited the Chairman’s house to check on her well being. Yuki cares about Kaname so much, her heart beats like crazy when he’s around her. She loves Kaname while he himself adores and cherishes her. However once more, Kaname is a vampire and what is more important, a pureblood. He cannot allow himself to step closer to Yuki and risk to hurt her...or even curse her forever by drinking her blood. This one fact demonstrates just how important Yuki is to Kaname, but it does not hold. As danger settles in on the academy, Kaname feels that the way to keep the always-in-danger Yuki from being more of a vulnerability than needed is to reveal her true nature as a pureblood. Later Kaname is forced to bite Yuki to save her from the danger of Rido Kuran. Kaname "awakens" her and listens as she remembers he is her brother. While at first the thought of being in love with her brother repulses her, Kaname reveals that their mother and father were brother and sister and that someday they will be just like them. Category:Relationships